Aster
"I'm not here to challenge the status quo. I just want to work in peace. And if you're disrupting that peace, then you've got to go." Aster, also known as Starling, is an Angel affiliated with the AESA alliance system. Appearance Due to self-experimentation, some aspects of Aster's appearance is in flux, such as their eye color, which tends to switch between white, gold, and red. Their build also shifts frequently, though their total mass does not change with it, occasionally resulting in grotesque skeletal appearances. However, they are able to maintain a relatively stable form with the assistance of some special Soul Code, which resides in a memory stick in the guise of one of their ribs, and generally hover between 5'6" and 6'0" in height. There are two constants to Aster's appearance. The first is their brightly colored hair, which they keep relatively long, as they claim they cannot be bothered to cut it. At the same time, they've expressed annoyance with the length of their hair, and often keep it tied up and out of the way. The second is their right leg, which appears as a slick, futuristic looking prosthetic. Aster generally wears whatever they have on hand that can fit, with a complete disregard to aesthetic and fashion sense. Thankfully, someone threw out their collection of clashing things, so they're usually found in things that look pretty okay together. They can usually be found wearing a graphic tee and skinny jeans, with a jacket thrown on top depending on the weather. Whatever they wear to cover their torso (if any) is generally very loose to allow easy access to their rib cage. They are missing most of their flesh in that area, revealing only their bones wrapped around what appears to be a void. Due to the previously mentioned experiments, their torso serves as a functional USB hub. They keep many of their memories among other things on flash drives. Six ribs are reserved for weaponry and tools, three for external memories, and three for other miscellaneous storage. Their prosthesis also contains useful data, but most of it is stuff that Aster deems fairly unimportant, as limbs are easily removed. Their core memories are said to be stored in their head somewhere, but no one has actually checked. Beyond that, they also have a few SD slots available in various other places to process data. The various jacks allows Aster to read and store data using regular memory storage apparatus, but the ones they use to store Soul Code are special and cannot be read or overwritten by normal means. Personality Aster is easily excited about things they're interested in, but has trouble working up enthusiasm for things they're not. They are generally respectful of people, but can be rather dismissive when things fall out of their scope of interest. Sometimes they can be very charming, but other times they're not interested in any sorts of social interaction at all and will shut themselves in their laboratory doing whatever it is they do in their free time (research or video games, probably). History Aster was born with a weak and not particularly aesthetically pleasing body. They had many chronic illnesses and were unable to perform many basic functions for themselves. Despite this, their parents did their best to raise them. Eventually, their body was unable to support itself any longer, and they perished and entered a Reaper's Game. Game Aster's Game was held in an as of yet unnamed district. It's unclear exactly how they ascended to their position. It seems they lost their leg during this time period, and it was quite possibly a self-inflicted injury. Week 15 During Week 15, Aster was in Shibuya along with a few other AESA members looking into Contra. During this time, they set up a few mysterious mailboxes which would swap random items. They wrote a series of Secret Reports during the week regarding some of their activities while in Shibuya. Relationships Dr. Professor Chemistry Teacher Guy Aster and the Santa Monica Producer seem to be on good terms, and they still talk occasionally though Guy has ceased experimenting for the most part. Stryx It seems they came from the same district and participated in the same Game(s). Stryx is currently stationed in Santa Monica. It's unclear which district Aster is affiliated with at the moment, but it's a member of the AESA alliance system. Trivia * Noise form is Lamprotornis Quantization, a starling, as you may have expected ** Lamprotornis is the genus of glossy-starlings, while quantization refers to a signal processing process instead of the traditional musical genre or terminology found in other noise form names, a bit of a nod to their focus on technology and research. ** Occasionally, shifting between forms produces noise as a byproduct, which they refer to as Quantization Noise. So far, not a single specimen has remained, as none have been stable enough to remain in existence. Gallery aster.jpg immafirinmuhlazor.jpg Category:Angels Category:Week 15